Cruise Control
by over it
Summary: A sequel to 'Alleyways and Lust' although its now set on a cruise ship. Please have a read and leave a review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sequel to 'Alleyways and Lust,' this fic takes place a few months down the line. As always please read and review. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Miss Valentine, your drinks," a Hispanic looking waiter announced as he placed the two white wine spritzers on the table next to the sun-lounger the brunette was currently occupying, as she soaked up the suns rays. The dark shades Jill wore covered her eyes in such a way that she could see out but no one could see in, making her seem rather intimidating to the waiter, who wasn't sure the gorgeous brunette had even acknowledged his presence. It wasn't until she uttered a "thanks," in her feminine yet authoritative way that the waiter with his slick hair combed back, knew that she had heard him clearly and had even given him the once over from behind her shades.

Alice strode around the poolside leisurely until she reached Jill and the waiter, having seen Jill's frosty demeanour on many occasions, she instantly recognised the situation with the waiter, she decided to do some damage limitation. Alice smiled warmly at the waiter who smiled meekly back at her. "Thank you for bringing the drinks over, its much appreciated," Alice told him, instantly seeing his shoulders sag slightly, some of the tension relieved.

"It's no problem Miss. It's a shame that your friend is not as pleasant as you are," the waiter smiled once more before leaving the two women. Alice grinned down at her bronzed lover, having minimised yet another situation Jill had caused before it got too out of hand, usually Jill would criticise the person's work or sometimes even them personally. Alice remembered an evening out at the cinema, they had been served their popcorn by a rather effeminate young man, who Jill had caused a scene with because of his less than generous servings. Jill had called the poor guy a "tight-fisted little faggot," getting them both nearly kicked out of the building as well as making the man cry. Jill however had found it hilarious and Alice being Alice resolved the situation with a few well-chosen words.

"Tosser," Jill called out, causing the waiter to turn around briefly, much to Alice's amusement. Alice loved Jill, she loved to watch her interact with people in her frosty and blunt way, because she knew that she was the only one who saw the defenceless and raw Jill Valentine, the woman who was sometimes shy around her. Her Jill who looked so angelic and innocent as she slept, that Alice often stayed awake after Jill had fallen asleep. Just so that she could watch her sleeping.

Perching herself on the edge of Jill's sun-lounger, Alice took a sip of her drink, feeling it refresh her whole mouth, soothing her somewhat dry throat. Taking another sip Alice kissed Jill allowing the liquid to transfer mouths, feeling Jill's smile against her lips as some of the liquid dribbled down her chin, was enough to tell Alice that the 'Ice-Queen' had melted momentarily.

Pulling back Alice licked the spilt liquid from Jill's chin, watching her almost expressionless face intently.

"Babes we're on holiday, you don't have to be so harsh to the staff,"

"Awe but where's the fun in being nice? I said thanks to him," Jill's face was beginning to let a grin take over, she knew Alice wasn't mad at her, plus she knew Alice enjoyed watching her little antics as she did doing them.

"We're on a cruise in the middle of the Mediterranean, there's no escaping these people," Alice's rationality never failed to surprise Jill, Alice could be rational in any situation thrown at her.

"We could jump overboard or just stay in our cabin until the ship docks," Jill's grin was now totally visible, even from behind her shades, you could tell her eyes were shining with mischief. Her cheeky side now in full-swing telling Alice she wasn't going to comply.

"Ok, but then my tan wouldn't be as good as I'd like it to be," Alice replied with a faux hurt expression, as she went along with Jill's playfulness.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Jill replied as she pulled Alice onto her lap fully, not noticing the shadows that had suddenly been cast on and around the pool The shadows were cast in an eerie circular shape and seemed to be moving in an anti-clockwise fashion.

Jill's dark shades made her oblivious, whereas Alice noticed and suddenly became tense in Jill's embrace, something Jill didn't miss.

"Al?" Jill said curiously as she nuzzled her neck.

"Look up, the ship's being circled,"

"Holy shit!" Jill exclaimed, removing her shades as if they were causing some sort of hallucination. "What are they?"

"Birds, but not your regular feathered friends…" Alice answered but cut off by the deafening screams of a few of the bikini clad women who were looking over the edge of the ship.

Alice and Jill instantaneously jumped up off of the sun-lounger and headed directly to where the commotion was, looking overboard in absolute disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but my Internet connection was cut off for a week or so thanks to the gardener. As always reviews are very much welcomed.

"Shit, this seriously cannot be happening," Jill proclaimed as if it were some sort of sick joke that out of the sea the undead seemed to be rising and propelling themselves towards the ship, in a somewhat grotesque swimming style.

The circling birds however had now begun to attack the scantily clad holiday-goers, who in turn were screaming and running around like headless chickens, pretty ironic really Jill thought.

"Everyone, get inside! Go to your cabins!" Jill bellowed at the top of her lungs, her police training kicking in as she began to try and usher people towards the doors leading inside.

Alice looked over the edge a final time to realise that some of the zombies were now beginning to claw their way up the side of the ship. Their water induced bloated and partly decayed bodies looking even more grotesque up close than their dry counter-parts back in Racoon City. "Move! Get inside now!" Alice shouted, joining Jill in her mission to save their fellow passengers.

Both Alice and Jill stopped for a moment, completely mesmerised as they watched the waiter from earlier be swooped upon by what looked like a large vulture…. with two heads. Alice charged at the beast, delivering a roundhouse kick straight to its back, causing it to let out a ghastly sounding screech.

Jill continued ushering the passengers inside until there were no live ones on the deck that they were on except Alice and herself. "Com on Alice, we need to alert the other passengers before we have any more casualties,"

"Ok, but I'm telling you now this is going to get worse before it gets better," Alice stated chillingly, causing shivers to course down Jill's spine as they finally headed inside, barricading the doors with whatever furniture they could grab.

"I'm going to get on the loud-speaker and alert everyone to the situation in hand," Jill informed Alice.

"Be careful though, we don't want a full-scale panic situation, plus we don't know what we'll find. Anyway I'll meet you back at our cabin after I've rustled up some make-shift weapons," Alice replied allowing Jill to kiss her tenderly before they separated.

"I love you Al,"

"I love you too baby," Alice told her Jill truthfully.

Jill's authorative voice beamed over the staff loudspeaker, the urgency in her voice somewhat apparent. "Everyone this is no hoax, you have probably witnessed the unnatural species outside, so it is of the utmost importance that you all stay within the safety of the ship, therefore you should refrain from going out onto any of the decking areas, or opening any windows. Please try not to panic and stay within your cabin's as much as possible."

Meanwhile at about the same time, a black helicopter was landing on the cruise-liner's heliport in which sat two passengers.


	3. Chapter 3

The rotary blades of the helicopter slowed down dramatically until they were motionless, at which time one of the doors opened to reveal a tall male dressed casually in jeans and a white tank top, a pair of dark sunglasses adorned his Hispanic features. The male then proceeded to help his fellow passenger down, a young girl with mousy brown locks that fell down her back beautifully, her skin rather pale even though the weather had been fantastic recently.

"Angie, remember what I told you during the ride here?" The male asked the girl as he set her on the ground.

"Yes Carlos, I must stay in the room you take me to," Angela replied in her polite manner.

"Good, right lets get this show on the road," Carlos said as he began ensuring that he had all of their holdalls which he carried in his hands as well as over his back. One quick wink at Angie followed by a warm smile, Carlos lead the way inside of the ship unsure of what they would face but determined to help his two friends.

Heading swiftly down corridors, past numerous doors which all looked strikingly similar, Carlos kept alert for any disturbances aside from the obvious distressed holiday-goers, who were still drifting about as if looking for answers from one another. Continuing on without stopping Carlos was able to pick up snippets of conversations, some sounding far more unbelievable than others. Although the mentioning of the undead rising from the sea seemed to fill his being with a sense of dread.

"Carlos, its happening again isn't it? Those creatures from the city are here," Angela, said a hint of fear lacing her voice, causing Carlos to slow his pace momentarily.

"We don't know that for sure, but if it's true we'll deal with it. Don't you worry sweetie, I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," Carlos reassured the girl whom he had become close to and cared for like a daughter. "Angie we're nearly there now, room 69's just ahead of us," He told the girl, trying not to laugh at the room number his friends had been put into. He knew that Jill and Alice were a couple and he was genuinely happy for them, even if he was a little disappointed that he would never have a chance with Alice himself, but Carlos could live with that because right now his main priority was caring for little Angela as best as he could, bringing her up alongside Jill and Alice.

"What do we do now?" Angela asked as she bounced on the edge of the double bed.

"We wait until Jill or Alice gets back here, then we find out more about what's happening here. I know a bit from my ex-colleagues who were the ones that informed me of their suspicions. Luckily they were willing to help us get out here so fast, I'm sorry about you getting caught up in all this sweetie, I really am but with Jill and Alice both being on here, I didn't have much choice, they need me we went through this kind of thing back home," Carlos tried to explain as best as he could for what seemed like the hundredth time to Angela.

"I understand and its fine Carlos, I want to go where you go, I feel safe with you," Angela said before being wrapped in a hug by Carlos, hugging him back warmly.

"Well hello, what do we have here?" Jill said from the doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe as she observed the tender moment before her.

"Jill!" Angela exclaimed, pulling away from Carlos and running straight into Jill's arms, allowing Jill to scoop her into the air.

"Hey kiddo, I've missed you loads. You been a good girl for Carlos?" Jill asked, happy to have her little girl with her.

"I've missed you too and yep I've been good haven't I Carlos?" Angela told Jill, Carlos confirming her answer.

It wasn't long until Alice had returned to the room as well, greeting both Angela and Carlos. Angela was now curled up asleep in between Jill and Alice on their bed, as Carlos explained to them what he knew and vice versa.

"Now we need to work out where to go from here, I managed to get a relatively small amount of ammunition but I doubt it will last us long, once the epidemic begins to kick in," Alice told her companions, as she soothingly stroked Angela's hair.

"Not to worry, I figured the ship wouldn't have much by way of fire-power, so I brought some along," Carlos opened up each case in turn, bar one which contained clothing and the like, to reveal a variety of guns and ammo clips.

"Ok that's sorted, now I guess we need to try and stop this before it gets any further out of hand. Do the authorities know about the situation?" Jill asked rationality kicking in.

"Sort of, they know a few details but they're not prepared to act just yet, after the Raccoon City incident they're being cautious," Carlos explained.

"Crap not good, so there's one helicopter and thousands of people to evacuate this is going to be a nightmare," Jill said bluntly.

"You said it honey," Alice said with a slight smile, before kissing Jill tenderly, her hand now caressing the smooth skin of Jill's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the really long gap ****in between this chapter and the last, I got rather sidetracked, but I hope anyone still reading will enjoy this chapter and I shall try and get more up when I can. Please R&R **

Alice left the others in their cabin and headed back through the ship, ensuring that all passengers were in their cabins, ushering any wanderers back inside. Luckily the gun she was carrying meant no one really tried to argue. Once she was certain that everyone was safely out of the way she headed to the captain's quarters, fully prepared to brief him on the current status and inform him of what he was to do.

Before reaching the captain Alice replaced her handgun back into her shoulder holster, not wanting to intimidate too much, but rather wanting to get the job done.

Walking over to him Alice realised he looked rather troubled, his hands seemed to be shaking uncontrollably and his forehead glistened with beads of sweat, causing his silver hair to adhere to it in places.

"Captain? I know this must be hard but we need to keep this ship out here, we can't afford risking the virus reaching land again, i'm sure you heard about Raccoon City," Alice informed him.

"Uh yes, I understand, its just my colleague, he's…he's become very agitated, distressed even," The Captain stated, glancing towards a cupboard to the left of him, the door firmly closed, although a few groans could be heard from within.

"Shit," Alice exclaimed walking towards the door, knowing full well that the guy inside the cupboard had been infected somehow.

"Wha….what are you doing?"

"Reducing the risk. Has he attacked you in anyway? Bitten you or scratched you maybe?" Alice stated stopping mere inches from the door, removing her handgun.

"No, he tried but I pushed him in there and bolted it, I think he's just anxious," The Captain tried in vain to save his friends life.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, a sad smile forming as she returned to the job in hand, opening the door with a kick, automatically aiming and firing at the man's head, bloody spattering onto his crisp white uniform.

* * *

Jill and Carlos meanwhile had left Angela fast asleep and locked her inside the cabin, knowing that was where she was safest. Together they headed along corridor after corridor, stopping every so often to shoot at any zombies that were close to breaking through the make-shift barricades.

"I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be able to hold them off, they seem to be increasing in numbers," Carlos told Jill what she was already thinking.

"I know. But we've got to try, we can't go back to land and yet we have a ship full of holiday-makers who need evacuating,"

"Well back-up should be here soon they're…." Carlos was cut off by Jill, who snapped.

"They're not going to send us anyone! Don't you see they're waiting for the virus to wipe itself out in the middle of the ocean, none of us are going anywhere, the government can't risk it! Covering up the Raccoon City was hard enough the first time; do you really think they'll risk it happening again?"

Carlos stared at Jill incredulously, not believing or wanting to believe her cynicism. Instead he moved towards her, taking her in his arms, holding her tightly as she struggled against him. "Hey don't think like that, we've got to stay positive and hey, who know's maybe when we're back home away from all this, me and you, could you know, go out sometime?"

Jill totally unimpressed and outraged at what she'd just heard pulled totally away from Carlos, slapping him hard across the face, the sound ricocheting off the thin walls. "Fuck you Carlos! You know I love Alice!"

Carlos could only watch Jill storm off, calling after her that he was only joking.

* * *

Alice was heading back toward their cabin which was becoming their temporary base, when she saw Jill up ahead alone, looking rather pissed off; her steps were heavy and her shoulders tense as she paced back and forth. Picking up her own pace she closed the gap between them effortlessly, taking hold of Jill's arm, who in turn stopped pacing.

"What's up?" Alice asked looking into Jill's eyes, trying to read her.

Jill however didn't respond, choosing to just look into Alice's blue eyes, feeling the calmness she always felt from doing so.

Alice noticed the slight change in Jill's demeanour and took the opportunity to pull her into her arms firmly for a warm embrace, instantly feeling Jill's tense shoulders sag as a small sigh escaped from the brunette's lips. Smiling slightly Alice allowed her right hand to slowly wander up and down Jill's back lazily, feeling her younger lover shiver occasionally from her touch as her other hand held onto her neck allowing her to run her fingers periodically through the silky brunette hair.

"Babe what happened?" Alice tried again, hoping now she'd get an answer.

"Carlos, he just pisses me off sometimes," Jill replied the tension beginning to return, which Alice immediately noticed and continued what her hands were doing.

"He tried it on again didn't he?" Alice stated getting a nod from Jill against her shoulder. "Babe, don't let him get to you. He's always doing it, has been since day one and I promise I will have a word with him, just right now we need his help," Alice pull back slightly, so that she could place a soft kiss upon the younger woman's lips.

"I love you Alice," Jill smiled weakly feeling a bit foolish.

"I love you too, always," Alice smiled back only for Jill to reclaim her lips in another kiss, this time a lot harder and fuelled by every emotion running through their bodies, only parting when the need to breathe became a problem which gave Jill the perfect opportunity to back Alice up against the wall, instantly pressing her body into Alice's, feeling Alice's strong arms tighten around her as her own hands desperately ran over the blonde's torso, seeking out skin as she felt the muscles beneath her lovers clothing. Alice's own hands dropped to Jill's ass, caressing and kneading, loving the feel of its firmness and also loving the small moan she felt Jill make into her mouth as they continued to kiss with newfound hunger.

Suddenly Alice removed a hand from its place on Jill's ass and reached for her shoulder holster, removing her gun and without pulling away from the kiss she fired directly at the window slightly to their right on the opposite side of the corridor, hearing a groan followed by a loud splash, causing Jill to pull back momentarily, a seductive grin covering her features.

"That is so fucking hot," Jill stated to her lover before once again returning to devouring Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, they're really appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, oh and if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know. Also i still don't own anything related to resident evil **

Carlos returned to the cabin to check on Angie, walking into the cabin he expected to see her still curled up on top of the bed, fast asleep. Instead what he saw was an empty bed with the bedding in a state of disarray.

"Angie?" Carlos called, eyes scanning every corner as he made his way over to the en suite, only to find that empty as well causing him to curse, "Shit!" Hurrying back out into the corridor, Carlos took off at speed, taking in every detail around him in the hopes of spotting a clue as to the young girl's whereabouts.

* * *

Alice and Jill leant side by side against the wall, revelling in their moment of passion, letting their breathing return to normal. "Al, do you reckon we could sue the holiday company for a nightmare holiday? After all we did fork out a fortune for it," 

"Somehow I don't think so, hell we may not even live until the end," Alice grinned at her partner, loving her sarcastic streak. "Fuck, what was that?" Alarm entered Alice's voice, causing Jill to furrow her brow in response. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what? Babe I hate to remind you but your altered DNA does give you a better degree of hearing than us average human beings," Jill's furrowed brow quickly became a cocked eyebrow accompanied by a mischievous smirk.

"Average? Ms Valentine you're far from average," Alice returned the smirk, placing a hand on the younger woman's soft cheek. "Seriously though, we should get moving, towards the cause of the noise, it sounded like a groan, someone may have become infected somehow," Alice pulled away, taking Jill's hand and leading them off down the corridor, both cautious and on the look out.

As the two women drew closer, Jill heard what Alice had first heard, only now she began to fully comprehend the reason for Alice's alarm, although surely it couldn't be possible, the groaning and shuffling of what sounded like numerous pairs of feet. The virus couldn't have infected the passengers? They were supposed to be safely holed up in their rooms, and surely the undead couldn't have accessed the inside of the ship through the makeshift barricades?

"Umbrella," Alice stated, as if out of the blue.

"You don't think…" Jill's voice trailed off as she processed the situation and her thoughts.

"Umbrella set this up; they've infected the crew and passengers, another sick experiment,"

"But Angie, you and me are ok? Surely not everyone on the cruise has been infected. I mean how could they do that to god knows how many holiday makers? It'd be impossible," Jill's disbelief was only half-hearted; deep down like Alice she knew that it was all totally possible.

"With Umbrella nothings impossible, look at the huge cover-up of raccoon city, power plant nuclear explosion. Umbrella can do what the hell they like and no one can stop them," the sheer hatred of Umbrella was evident in Alice's voice. Then before Jill could even respond, Alice had pulled out her gun and had rounded the corner, firing with such accuracy, zombie, followed by zombie hit the deck with a thud. Jill deciding her partner could use a hand, quickly stepped into action taking out as many of the undead as she could, adrenaline washing through every pore.

Alice seeing that one of the zombies was approaching Jill, who was totally absorbed in the action around her, therefore seemingly oblivious to the danger approaching, ran towards the offending zombie, rugby tackling it to the floor before breaking its neck, the sound of the bone snapping not phasing her at all, such was the familiarity of the sound.

"Thanks, although I wouldn't be trading me in for one of those," Jill smiled slightly at the sight of her partner lying on the ground on top of a zombie, having just helped save her life. Receiving a smile in return from Alice, both women set back to work on their mission.

* * *

Carlos meanwhile was still searching for Angie, his level of fear for the girl rising the longer he looked and also due to the amount of zombies he encountered and obliterated. Finally finding Jill and Alice still blasting zombies, he settled for joining them, helping them to eradicate the final few in their vicinity. 

"Angie's left the room, I can't find her anywhere," Carlos explained the situation to the two women who both looked at him aghast.

"Jesus! We've got to find her!" Jill sounded frantic and was about to take off, until Alice gripped her around the waist, not thinking it safe for her to head off alone in this state, her fear at losing the little girl overwhelming. Jill, Alice and Angie, were like a little family since Dr Ashford had died.

"Carlos you keep looking and if you find her, meet us back at the room. I and Jill will look together; we'll meet you back in the room in an hour to relay news, and then head out again ok?"

"Sure thing Alice," Carlos said before heading off.

"No way Alice, I'm going it alone, we can cover more ground that way,"

"Jill listen to me, I'm not letting you look for her alone, not while you're like this honey. Trust me, now come on lets move," Alice said looking at her younger partner with such love and respect, Jill was overwhelmed for a second, calmed slightly and more willing to follow the instructions of her love.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so here's another chapter since I couldn't resist the nice reviews. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter also****. So as always enjoy the chapter and review afterwards.**

The small girl sat quietly in the pitch blackness of the gym, fear compressing her heart as she took shallow breaths. Nervously scanning the surrounding black for any changes, expecting at any moment to hear the low, guttural groans of the undead the girl willed her eyes to adjust to the darkness, knowing that if Alice was here she'd be able to see fine with her abilities. God how she wanted Alice with her now, to make her feel safe and to just make everything right.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, pulling them closer to her chest, she mentally chastised herself for leaving the safety of the room, she wasn't sure what she hoped to achieve by heading off on her own, but when she woke up alone she wanted to be with the three people who meant the most to her, wanted to be away from this nightmare. All she wanted was to be back home where zombies were nothing but a distant memory, a bad dream that could be forgotten, not this never-ending nightmare.

As she sat there cradling herself, gently rocking back and forth partly to comfort herself but also to try and keep warm since the cruise liner seemed to have lost its heating, or it was her abject fear that made her feel as if she couldn't get warm. Her mind ran through various memories from back home with Jill and Alice, how she would crawl into their bed during the night if she felt scared and they'd both cuddle her, soothing away her fears until she fell asleep once more, this time peacefully and not to be woken by terrible dreams of her dad, Dr Ashford, dying. She also remembers how Carlos would come over and would take her to the park to play ball and to feed the ducks. She likes Carlos, he's like an uncle and big brother all rolled into one.

Alice, Jill and Carlos will find her, she's sure of it. She just hopes they won't be angry with her.

* * *

Carlos continued searching for young Angie, desperate to find the little girl, hoping against hope that it wasn't too late. Already it was plain to see that most of the holiday makers were infected, the virus had spread a lot faster than expected, but then again, there's nowhere for it to go, stuck out in the middle of the ocean, it was bound to spread like wild fire, infecting every human, transforming them into their own worse nightmare.

* * *

Alice and Jill were also still searching for Angie, trying to refrain from calling the child's name for fear of attracting unwanted attention. Going from room to room, getting more agitated and frustrated with each room they checked with no success. 

"What if she's…?" Jill's voice trailed off, the mental image of their little Angie as one of them, mindless and only wanting to feed off human flesh, was unbearable it felt her like heart was being torn into pieces.

"Jill, don't. She's ok I know it. We'll find her," Alice tried to reassure, looking inside an empty bathroom.

"You don't know that! We may be too late!" Jill screamed, unable to stop herself, it wasn't until Alice took hold of her that she quietened down, her whole body shaking as the pain in her heart only grew. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, something that shocked her and Alice. Jill was tough, heck she's an ex-S.T.A.R.S member, Jill Valentine, tough as an old boot, she doesn't give into her emotions, she's not weak. Yet here she is losing her cool composure, in the arms of her lover, who is holding her tight, mindlessly rubbing her back softly.

"Babe, I promise you I'm going to find our little girl and get us off this ship if it's the last thing I do," the raw emotion in Alice's voice caused Jill to pull back slightly, so she could look into the eyes that she adored, searching them and seeing a mixture of love, fear and determination in them. Closing the small space between them that she created, Jill softly planted a kiss on Alice's lips, waiting for her to respond temporarily before pulling back.

"Let's find our girl," Was all Jill had to say, her composure restored as she set off down the corridor, Alice following closely behind her, a small smile creeping onto her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok here's the next chapter as always I hope you enjoy it and please review as its always nice to read your thoughts.**

At a first glance the gym seemed deserted, Jill turned on her heel desperate to keep on searching. It was Alice who made her stop. "Listen," was all the blonde had to say, causing Jill to roll her eyes.

"Alice I can't hear anything, come on," Jill once again tried to leave only to be stopped by Alice's arm gripping her shoulder.

"She's here, in the corner," Alice lowered her voice, not wanting to scare off child; still unsure as to the reason she left the room.

"Oh God! Which Corner? Where?" Jill's hazel eyes frantically scanned the darkness, seeing nothing but pure blackness, aside from the small sliver in front of them which was lit with the meek bit of light coming through the open doorway they stood in.

"Shhhh, we don't want to scare her," Alice reasoned.

"Alice she's our little girl,"

"I know she is Honey, but we don't know what made her run off," Alice continued to try and reason with Jill, who seemed to comprehend the situation finally.

"Ok so what do we do?" Jill asked at a loss for ideas.

* * *

Angie was still sat huddled in her corner, straining her ears slightly to hear the conversation between the two women she loved, knowing that they came looking for her lifted her heart. Yet at the same time it was sinking, seeing how upset Jill was at her disappearing and Alice seemingly unbothered by the situation, more concerned about reassuring Jill.

Angie sat and contemplated what she should do, should she go to them or make them come to her? She knew they knew she was there; they just seemed to be taking their time. Taking a deep breath, Angie mentally steeled herself, standing up and slowly, somewhat cautiously she moved further away from the corner, each step seeming harder than the last. Angie could feel her heart pounding in her ears, the sound so loud she was sure both Alice and Jill could hear it, which is why they'd both turned to stare in her general direction.

"She's coming over," Jill whispered, tried to keep her excitement at bay. Finding it increasingly difficult with each step the little girl took. Finally having had enough of waiting, Jill closed the distance between them, scooping the child up into her arms, holding her close.

Alice stayed where she was standing, taking in the scene before her, watching as the two most important people in her life, held onto one another tightly, their tears mingling so that it was impossible to tell who had cried which tears.

"Angie we were so worried about you, I'm so glad you're safe," Jill rambled on overcome by her feelings.

"Alice," Was all Angie said in reply, calling over the other woman, wanting to have her close. Alice obliged and without a word took her from Jill's arms, embracing her young, fragile body, hoping to stop her shaking whilst conveying all her love for the child in that one simple embrace.

* * *

Alice and Jill once again sat on their bed in their room, watching Angie closely as she drifted off to sleep once more, overwhelmed by the events. "She's worn out bless her," Alice said out loud, smiling at the young girl, who she could never stay mad at for too long.

"Al, come through to the bathroom with me," Getting up from the bed Jill instructed, wanting to talk to Alice on her own without waking up Angie, yet knowing she'd still be safe. Alice immediately followed her brunette lover through the small space into the bathroom, watching as Jill perched herself on the edge of the sink.

"Alice I want us to get as far away from this ship as soon as possible, I've had enough of zombies and risking our lives for some stupid corporation that'll never learn from its mistakes," Jill told Alice her need to escape this nightmare almost tangible.

"Then we'll do it. We'll take the helicopter, and go whenever you want. I've already given Carlos an objective that he's completing as we speak and then we'll be gone and this nightmare will be over," Alice replied not wanting to reveal too much, which Jill sensed and her own fatigue caused her to not question her lover further, instead she reached over and grabbed a hold of the waistband of Alice's khakis, pulling her closer until she was able to capture Alice's sensual lips with her own, hungrily kissing her.

Alice opened her mouth willingly, to which Jill's tongue instantly snaked inside, trying to devour every inch of her mouth, wrestling with her own tongue, trying to dominate but Alice wasn't about to back down. Roughly pushing her hands though Jill's sleek brunette hair, Alice deepened the kiss further until it was almost impossible for them both to breathe. Parting for air, both women gulped in air before their mouths crashed together with renewed fervour, Jill's hands roaming wildly over Alice's firm torso, pushing her top up until it was easy to remove, allowing her the opportunity to explore further with both her hands and her mouth, unable to get enough of her hot, blonde lover. The raw passion inside both of them exploding undeniably in such a way that neither woman could stand properly.


End file.
